Unbreakable
by TheWalkingEvansworth
Summary: I hate summaries. :) This is Avengers AU with Original Characters mixed with existing characters. There's a lot of drama, romance, sexy time-all that good stuff. :) Main men are Cap and Thor (not as couples-sorry to disappoint) but it's still good! :P
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tony Stark, the genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist and recently anointed member of the Avengers questioned; walking, which for Tony, was strutting, into his vast open kitchen, spying a young woman with dark chestnut waves cascading down her back and wearing short cotton shorts which showed off her long shapely legs and a cami, staring into the contents of his refrigerator.

"I missed you too, Big Brother." The young woman smirked, peering over her shoulder at him with dark brown eyes that matched his, down to the confident glint as they held his stare.

"I didn't mean that." He smiled, with a tenderness reserved only for his little sister as he crossed the room and kissed her cheek and gave her shoulders an affectionate squeeze. She finally selected a container of yogurt and shut the fridge then grabbed a spoon from the drawer next to it. "Why aren't you at school? You have finals."

"I am perfectly prepared for my finals." She smiled confidently. "And I fully expect to see you in the front row cheering me on as I graduate magna cum laude this weekend."

"Well, of course, Hunter, where else would I be?" he smirked, "Unless of course, I have to save the world again, you know."

"I guess I could forgive you for that." She sighed melodramatically. "I suppose saving the world would be a tiny bit more important than my graduation so let's hope that won't be an issue."

"Things should be quiet for a few weeks at least." Tony agreed. "Besides, you're a Stark; you will get your moment to shine. I will personally guarantee that."

When Tony's parents were killed tragically when he was seventeen, he discovered, upon the reading of his father's will that not only would he take full control of Stark Enterprises when he turned twenty-one but that he had a little sister; the result of an affair that his father had with his secretary. Hunter was two years old when Howard Stark died and she and her mother were well supported, living in a high rise penthouse apartment not far from where Tony lived with his parents at their family home. The will stipulated that the monthly living expense allowance continue and also included a hope that Tony would build a relationship with his little sister. Prior to Tony's first meeting, he vowed to despise the little girl, who from various pictures and letters he'd found, had completely captured his father's heart-a feat he felt he had never been able to do. But the moment the little dark haired toddler had wrapped her chubby little arms around Tony's neck, she'd simultaneously wrapped herself around his little finger and now, nineteen years later, she was just as tightly woven around it as she had ever been.

"I know you will." She finished her yogurt and tossed the cup in the garbage and put the spoon in the dishwasher. "But your original question has an obvious answer. My best friend's father was just murdered. I want to see her and I can't get anywhere near her. She needs me, not hidden away by some S.H.I.E.L.D protection detail. I want you to talk to Nick Fury and make it happen." Hunter reached for a coffee cup and poured herself a steaming cup full from Tony's high tech coffee pot, then leaned against the counter, staring at her big brother', a determined look on her tanned, pretty face.

"Consider it done." He replied, equally as determined.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn Coulson reached behind her back and grabbed another arrow. She lined up her shot and quickly let the arrow fly, the string from the bow stinging her arm as it snapped at her skin, and she she'd have a bruise later, but she didn't care. The arrow hit the center of the target she aimed for, as they mostly did and she reached for another arrow. Quinn's mother died when she was very young, and her father, one of the top agents for the covert agency S.H.I.E.L.D, was left to raise her alone; and so its headquarters became her home. She grew up among some of the most well trained and talented spies and assassins on the planet; and much to her father, Phil Coulson's chagrin, was taken under the wing of the expert marksman and former assassin, Clint Barton, better known as Hawkeye who trained her in the art of archery when she was very young. She had a natural ability and a genuine love of the sport, and was usually seen following Hawkeye around the training field; arrows strapped to her back, bow in hand. As she got older, she had many times been approached by S.H.I.E.L.D; wanting to recruit her for official training and much to her father's relief, she had always declined. She loved archery for the pure enjoyment of the sport, it was her stress release, her escape; always favoring a regular compound bow rather than the high tech version Hawkeye used. She loved Hawkeye like a brother but never had any desire to join the family business.

She let another arrow fly as she thought back to the events of the last several days. As soon as it was apparent that New York, and possibly the entire planet were under attack, her father had demanded she be relocated. And so, she'd been pulled out of school, where she was a week away from graduating, and sent to stay at S.H.I.E.L.D's command center, the place where she grew up, to wait while The Avengers; a group her father helped assemble, fought and defeated the demi-god Loki and also to avenge her father's death since Loki was also the one who brutally murdered him. She let another arrow fly, as she stood in the vast training arena; the area she favored, and where she spent most of her time while at the base camp, a place that looked as if she were standing outside even with real grass and trees strategically placed; but she knew she was safely and securely inside the compound. Even in the days since her father's death, and with Loki back in Asgard to be punished for his crimes, the council and Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, deemed it necessary to keep her here out of concern for her safety. This was also why her curvaceous figure, was currently outlined by the skin tight regulation S.H.I.E.L.D jumpsuit- an added precaution. But she felt trapped and isolated; Hawkeye was nowhere to be found and they had cut her off from all outside communication so she hadn't spoken to her best friend in days.

Hunter stood back, flanked by her brother and Nick Fury, an intimidating black man clad in his standard black duster and left eye patch, watching Quinn. "She's been out here for days." Fury stated. "When she's not out here, she's locked in her room; she won't talk to anyone."

"That was her dad, Nick, what do you expect?" Tony huffed.

"And you've cut her off from me, why would she want to talk to you?" Hunter added.

"We need to make funeral arrangements. I need her input."

"Pepper will handle it." Tony stated, referring to his longtime girlfriend and business partner. "Jarvis,"

"Already calling Miss Potts, sir."

"See. Done." Tony stated. "Pepper will know what Phil and Quinn would want. You're welcome."

When Hunter watched her best friend angrily throw her bow and sink to the ground, she hurried out across the faux field to her. Quinn looked up when she heard Hunter approaching, "You're here." She smiled, jumping quickly to her feet.

"How are you holding up?" Hunter questioned, hugging her tightly.

"I don't know." Quinn sighed, her round sapphire blue eyes clouding over with fresh tears. She squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears roll down her face, laying her cheek on her best friend's shoulder. Hunter hugged her and rubbed her back comfortingly, letting her cry as long as she needed to.

Quinn and Hunter were childhood friends, having attended the same elite private schools from kindergarten until they graduated high school. During the four years since they've been in college; Hunter following in her brother's footsteps and going to MIT in Boston and Quinn studying Psychology at Sarah Lawrence, was the most time they'd spent apart since they met; now only getting to see each other during breaks. The last time they saw each other face to face was their spring break trip to the Bahamas a month ago and Quinn was very grateful that Hunter was here now. "I'm so glad your brother is a bossy son of a bitch." Quinn laughed, finally pulling away from Hunter and wiping her face.

"It comes in handy sometimes." Hunter agreed.

Quinn brushed her fingers through her long straight blonde tresses, twisting them in a messy top knot and securing it with the hair tie that was on her wrist before sinking back onto the ground and crossing her legs while Hunter followed.

"Have you heard from him?" Hunter questioned and Quinn closed her pretty blue eyes and shook her head, knowing exactly to which "he" her best friend was referring.

"No." She sighed. Quinn thought back to when she first told Hunter about Thor. They had been on the beach in Nassau and she had to admit that Hunter was very surprised. Quinn hadn't dated much, no one had ever really caught her interest and besides that; how do you explain falling for someone who wasn't exactly human to your best friend. Thor was a beautiful, imposing creature but more important than that, he was very kind and noble and he made her laugh. She first met him after her father learned of his existence when he'd been sent to earth from another realm called Asgard as a punishment by his own father; and soon after had formed an alliance with S.H.I.E.L.D. She had known him for almost a year and even though it had not physically progressed passed a few stolen kisses; Quinn's father knew about the budding relationship. Quinn never had any secrets from her father; she learned long ago not to even bother to try. How do you keep simple adolescent secrets from Agent Phil Coulson? He had been guarded of course, when Quinn first told him, Quinn was his little girl after all; but was not completely disapproving.

"I don't know if that's his doing or S.H.I.E.L.D's, maybe it's a little of both. I don't know." Quinn stared off into space and absently picked at the grass beneath her fingers.

"Do you want to see him?"

"Is it bad if I say yes?" Quinn asked, after a hesitation.

"Of course not." Hunter assured her. "I haven't even met the guy yet and I feel bad for him. How could you not?"

"Yeah." Quinn agreed. Agent Coulson had been killed right in front of Thor, by his own brother while he was trapped inside a cage that was designed to hold the Hulk. There was nothing he could have done but Quinn knew that Thor was not accustomed to feeling helpless. Quinn stretched out in the grass and laid her head in Hunter's lap.

"This is just all so surreal." Quinn sighed. "I just keep hoping that I'm going to wake up from this awful nightmare. And being here is driving me nuts. Fury keeps pushing me to join S.H.I.E.L.D, more than he usually does."

"Does that explain this hot outfit you're wearing?" Hunter questioned. "Not typically your style."

"Yeah." Quinn gave a small laugh before continuing her rant, "And I know it's just so he can babysit me and I hate it. I never wanted to work for them and I know it's not what my dad wanted for me either." Quinn sat up and started picking at the grass. "And I'm never stepping foot on the helicarrier again." She said determinedly, referring to S.H.I.E.L.D's flying command center, and the place where her dad was killed. "They are insane if they think that."

"I may have a solution to that. My brother and I were talking on the way over here-"

"I don't want any handouts." Quinn protested. "I can make my own way."

"I know you can and it's not a handout, it's a job offer."

"And I don't do handouts." The girls looked up at the sound of Tony's voice and they stood up as he and Nick Fury approached. "Hunter gave me your resume; you're bright and talented, so you should work for the best-Me." He grinned like the Cheshire cat and Quinn couldn't help but smile back. "And you can consider the apartment a perk of the job."

"Apartment?"

"Tony's turning the top three stories of the Stark Tower into apartments for the uh…team." Hunter chuckled.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Fury protested.

"It's a great idea. You know why? Because it was my idea. Can't get much safer than having the Avengers as your neighbors."

"And me."

"That's not really adding to her safety." Tony quipped.

"Shut up. That wasn't where I was going with that." Hunter shot back.

"What's the job?" Quinn questioned.

"What do you want to do? R and D? You can work with Banner."

"That's not really my level of expertise." Quinn finally flashed a genuine smile, showing the dimple in her left cheek. "I'm not a physicist."

"My point is, you can do whatever you want. Tell me what you want to do and I will create a job if I need to."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"I told you, I read your resume. You're about to graduate at the top of your class from a very prestigious school, why wouldn't you work for me?"

"Stark." Nick protested again.

"And if you work for me, you get to pick your own hours, and not have to live in the flying fortress of death."

"Sold." She smiled again, extending her hand.

"And until the apartments are ready, you can stay at the house in the Hamptons with us." Hunter added.

"Quinn." Nick said, pleadingly. Tony draped his arms over the girls' shoulders and started to walk away.

"Ignore him, Quinn. He's just mad you want to work for me instead."

"Don't flatter yourself; she wants to work with me." Hunter retorted.

"Perhaps R and D is where I need to be." Quinn mused, "I can figure out what makes you Stark's such ego-maniacs."

"Perfect!" Tony clapped his hands together after releasing the girls as they reached the elevator, and then pressed the button. "Why didn't I think of it before?"

"What?" Quinn questioned.

"Research in human behavior, what makes us tick, profiling to keep the crazies from being hired into my company and…we can expand even beyond that, the possibilities are endless."

"It's perfect." Hunter agreed as they stepped into the elevator. "Quinn loves analyzing people."

Quinn smiled as the conversation swirled around her about setting up a research team and while she was very grateful for the opportunity; it all felt strange and she even felt a little guilty for getting excited about her future right now and she absently brushed a tear away.

"Hey." Hunter said, noticing Quinn's far off look and pulling her out of her thoughts. "It's ok to be excited about this. Your dad would be so happy for you and he wouldn't want you to feel bad about it." Hunter gave her a reassuring hug; the girls always had a way f know exactly what the other was thinking. "You have no reason to feel guilty." Quinn squeezed Hunter's hand and gave her a sad smile.

"I know. It's just all too…surreal." She repeated the word, unable to find a better way to describe what she was feeling.

"Yes, I know, being in my presence is pretty surreal." Tony smiled. "But you work for me now, I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"Shut. Up." Hunter sighed rolling her eyes and Quinn laughed.

"Working around you two will definitely be…interesting." Quinn mused.

"So, Tony?" Hunter began casually, climbing into the back of the sleek black town car in front of him and Quinn and settling into the plush leather. "Is Thor going to have one of these apartments?"

"Well, yes, although I don't know really if he has much use for it. I don't know how often he plans to stay there or anything but it will be there for him to use when he's needed here."

Hunter gave Quinn a knowing smile and Quinn was sure her cheeks were crimson. Tony looked from Hunter to Quinn, comprehension crossing his handsome face. "You and Thor? Really?" he questioned Quinn. "Do I need to order reinforced beds for your apartments?"

"No." Quinn giggled embarrassedly.

"Um, Tony, she's way more virtuous than you, as in she actually is virtuous, so that's not really an issue right now."

"Hunter!"

"What? Oh Quinn, he doesn't even know what that means." Hunter laughed.

"Uh. Yes I do. Just because I never have been virtuous doesn't mean I don't know what it means. Besides, little sister, I know you're a Stark in every sense of the word, so you have no room to talk. You're not exactly virtuous either."

"Ok, can we pick a new word? Or just change the subject altogether?" Quinn begged. Tony studied Quinn quizzically and she felt her cheeks get hot again.

"What?!" she demanded.

"Really? Never?"

"Well clearly Quinn's standards are beyond just mere mortals." Hunter quipped.

"Clearly." Tony agreed and Quinn sand back into the corner of the town car.

"Maybe I should have agreed to work for S.H.I.E.L.D instead." Quinn sighed, hopping out of the car as soon as it rolled to a stop; not waiting for the driver to open the door and Hunter hurried to catch up with her.

"Thanks for telling your brother I'm a virgin." Quinn huffed.

"Oh he doesn't care." Hunter brushed off Quinn's minor irritation at her and linked her arms through Quinn's. "But he might try to have sex with you."

"Hey, I am reformed." Tony protested, joining them. "I am a one woman man now."

Quinn glared at Hunter while trying not to smile and Hunter poked her in the side, making her laugh.

"So Thor, huh?" Tony asked, fascinated. "I guess I can see it…you know…if giant biceps are appealing to you."

"He makes me laugh." Quinn shrugged.

"He's funny?" Tony asked sounding skeptical.

"Ok, mostly I'm laughing at him." Quinn confessed.

Tony's girlfriend Pepper was in the living room as soon as they walked in and she was immediately on her feet when she saw Quinn. "I am so sorry to hear about your dad, Quinn." Pepper said, hugging her tightly. "He was a good man."

"Thank you."

"And I took care of all the arrangements so you don't have to worry about a thing. I hope that will help you keep your mind off of things, at least for a little while."

"Well, Tony and Hunter have certainly been doing a good job of keeping me distracted, that's for sure." Quinn quipped.

"Are you hungry?" she smiled sweetly.

"I am." Hunter responded.

"Me, too." Tony added, kissing Pepper's cheek. Pepper rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Quinn.

"Are you hungry, Quinn?"

"Not really."

Pepper put her arm around Quinn's shoulders and led her towards the dining room. "I ordered food, you need to eat something."

"I will." Hunter said, following after them.

"Me, too" Tony echoed, falling into step with Hunter and Pepper rolled her eyes again.

"I just can't imagine these two being distracting at all."

"I know, right?" Quinn laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

The day Quinn had been dreading, the day she hoped that if she just didn't think about, would not arrive, but it did. She looked down at her simple black dress and knew that the day have come to lay her father to rest. Over the course of the last week she had gotten very good at playing pretend-her father was often busy with work and she was able to convince herself just for a while, that he was busy doing just that. She joined Hunter and her family in Boston just a few days ago to watch her graduate; opting not to attend her own. It would have been too hard to keep pretending; her father, no matter how busy he was; never missed any important event in her life and especially would not have missed her graduation. His absence would have been too much for her to bear. But here she stood, staring at her reflection in the mirror, wearing the dress that would only be worn for this kind of occasion, her light corn silk hair falling just passed her shoulder blades. She was back in the fog again; the one that first surrounded her and muddled her brain when Nick Fury had taken her aside and gently informed her that her father was gone. It had temporarily lifted when Hunter arrived at headquarters that day but it was back. She continued to study her reflection, trying to figure out what was missing.

"It's time to go." Tony said, his tone unusually somber, as he peeked his head into the doorway of her room.

"Ok." She finally managed to say and mechanically followed behind him. Pepper and Hunter were already waiting for them in the living room.

"Quinn."

"Yeah?" she turned at the sound of Hunter's voice.

"Honey, you need shoes."

Quinn looked down at her bare feet, "Oh." She turned and walked back out of the room and Tony draped his arm over Hunter's shoulders.

"How are you holding up?"

"Me?" she questioned

"You didn't even know our dad; this has got to be making you think about that-about him."

"It does." She admitted. "But I've never really missed him. I guess I'm just trying to figure out which is worse, never getting to know your father or having him and loving him your whole life and then having him taken away without any warning."

Tony kissed the side of her head then quickly pulled away. "Alright, that's enough of that." He rubbed the side of his face in attempt to hide a stray tear.

"I agree." Hunter smiled, reaching for a tissue. She turned when she heard the clicking of heels against the hard wood floor.

"I'm ready."

Hunter hurried over to Quinn's side and took her hand before they all head out to the awaiting town car.

Quinn gripped Hunter's hand tightly as they walked through the doors of the beautiful, Victorian church. She spotted Hawkeye first. She was surprised to see that he was not with Agent Romanoff, but rather, had his arm around a pretty female she recognized as a new S.H.I.E.L.D recruits but didn't know by name; whose vivid purple hair was a contrast to the conservative S.H.I.E.L.D regulation bun she had it twisted into. The girl smiled sweetly at her as Quinn passed but Clint avoided her eyes. It made her sad but she understood why he was keeping his distance; he was trying to come to terms with the things he'd done while under Loki's influence, but she still missed him. Quinn gave what she hoped was a smile back and continued up the aisle with Hunter, Tony and Pepper. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed Thor, seated in a pew towards the front of the chapel, and she paused. His huge biceps stretched the fabric and she could clearly see their definition through the suit jacket he wore; his beautiful, thick blonde hair falling just below his broad shoulders. She couldn't help but smile because even though he was impeccably dressed, no doubt thanks to Pepper, and she had seen him dressed in regular clothes before; it still seemed out of place when he was dressed like a mere human. She had to admit, she preferred the cape. This thought made her laugh, given her present location and situation; and here she was, analyzing Thor's choice of clothing. She tried to suppress the giggle which ended up coming out sounding like a snort and Hunter gave her a concerned look.

"Are you ok?" she whispered and Quinn nodded, but she was unsure if that was true. They continued to walk and as they passed where Thor was seated, she felt his fingers lightly brush against hers and her breath caught in her throat. He was still looking straight ahead and even though they didn't make eye contact; for now, it was enough.

Quinn took her seat in the front row along with Hunter, Tony and Pepper. Tony draped his arm along the wooden pew behind her back and she clung tightly to Hunter's hand; looking down at their interlocked fingers lying in her lap, listening as person after person got up to speak about her father. There was a lot of laughter through tears as she listened to everyone's storied. But it was especially moving when Tony, who was usually so arrogant and sarcastic, gave a loving tribute to Phil's dedication to his job and his daughter; and how he died a hero.


	4. Chapter 4

Later, after the graveside service, Quinn lingered by the casket. She ran her fingertips along its smooth surface then plucked one of the flowers from the beautiful arrangement that was placed on top of it.

"Miss Coulson." Quinn turned at the sound of her name being called and saw Captain Steve Rogers, known to the world as Captain America, approaching her. He was an exceedingly attractive man with a chiseled physique apparent even under his dress uniform; and he looked as though he'd stepped out of another time, and really, he had.

"You can call me Quinn."

"Quinn." He gave her a friendly smile. "I'm sorry I didn't get around to doing this sooner." She laughed when Captain Rogers held out two of her father's beloved Captain America trading cards, signed by him. She smiled as she took them and then burst into tears, startling the Captain. He stood there awkwardly, staring at her, not knowing what to do to comfort her. He was still trying to integrate himself into this new world that he woke up in and found that he was just as uncomfortable interacting with females as he had been before he was frozen.

"Thank you." She finally managed to croak out between sobs and she smiled gratefully at him.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, I'm sorry." She smiled again, wiping at her face. "Thank you, for doing that. These meant so much to my dad." Captain Rogers nodded and offered her a handkerchief from his inner pocket. "Thanks." Quinn laughed again, dabbing at her eyes with it.

"Everything ok over here?" Hunter asked, joining them and slipping her arm around Quinn.

"I'm fine." Quinn assured her, showing her the cards. Hunter looked from them to Captain Rogers.

"So you're Captain America." She said, her eyes gazing over him approvingly.

"Steve Rogers, you can just call me Steve," he returned, his clear blue eyes meeting hers with a friendly smile and extending his hand.

"Hunter Stark." She smiled back, shaking his hand.

"Stark? Is Tony your…dad?"

"Oh, he's going to kill you for that." She laughed, "Brother. Howard Stark was my father."

"Howard Stark? I knew him. He was a big part of whom…or what I am now. And we were friends."

"I know." Hunter smiled confidently. "You're the super soldier. I understand that you have an astonishing amount of endurance…does that hold true for any of your…extra -curricular activities?"

"Ma'am?" he questioned, cocking his head, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Hunter!" Quinn cried, unable to suppress her own laughter. She quickly turned back to Steve. "Thank you, again, Captain Rogers."

"Steve."

"Steve." She smiled. He nodded, still looking confused as Quinn led Hunter away who turned to gawk at him as they walked towards the awaiting limo.

"Quinn, did you see him?" Hunter gasped.

"Yes." Quinn chuckled, amused by her best friend.

"He's fucking hot!"

Quinn laughed again and gave Hunter a gentle shove, urging her into the limo.

As soon as they arrived at Grammercy Tavern, the restaurant where Tony was hosting a private meal in Phil's honor, they were led upstairs to the private dining room and Quinn headed straight for the bar at the back of the room with Hunter at her heels.

"Are you sure you want to start with that?" Hunter questioned after Quinn ordered a rum and diet coke. "You probably should eat something."

"I'm not hungry, Hunter."

"Quinn, you need to eat." Hunter urged, taking a sip of the wine she'd ordered for herself.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine. It's one drink."

A waiter passed with a tray of cucumber sandwiches and Hunter grabbed a few. She handed Quinn two of them, and keeping one for herself. "Eat." Hunter commanded.

Quinn sighed loudly but did as she was told. She looked out across the room at the small gathering of people. Nick Fury was present, of course, along with S.H.I.E.L.D agent Maria Hill. Natasha Romanoff, another agent and member of the Avengers was talking to Tony, Pepper and Dr. Bruce Banner-the quiet and unassuming physicist, who tried to replicate the serum that turned Steve Rogers into the super soldier, but it had backfired on him and he ended up turning himself into a giant green rage monster. He recently learned how to channel his rage and was now a full member of the Avengers also. Hawkeye was there as well, with his purple-haired companion at his side. And then she spotted Thor, standing in the corner of the room, talking to Steve Rogers.

Thor was always someone you had to be very direct with and Quinn usually appreciated that about him; but right now she would have given anything for him to be able to read her mind and come over, and put his arms around her because she couldn't find the words to tell him that's what she needed. Instead, she ordered another drink while Hunter continued to nurse her first. Tony and Pepper joined them a little while later; Quinn was on her third drink and the fog, that had inevitably returned, mixed with the rum made it difficult for her to even understand the conversation, much less participate in it. She thought she heard Tony talking about the apartments being just about ready and something about a shooting range in the basement for Legolas and Katniss. Her unfocused eyes scanned the room and she realized that Thor was no longer standing with Captain Rogers; he was nowhere in the room at all. Quinn bit her lip and new tears stung her eyes.

"Quinn?" Hunter looked at her best friend with concern and covered Quinn's hand with her own.

"He left." She said quietly, feeling like she'd been punched in the stomach. Hunter squeezed her hand but was uncharacteristically at a loss for words. Quinn pushed aside her empty glass and slid off the bar stool.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some air."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No." Quinn replied firmly as she walked away. Hunter caught up to her downstairs as she was walking out the front door. "Hunter," she sighed. "I just want to be alone."

"I know. Here." Hunter said handing her a key and a piece of paper with a bunch of numbers on it. "Take the town car, Tony said the shooting range is ready at Stark Tower, it's the very bottom floor. This is the security code and a key to your apartment. Go."

"Thank you." Quinn smiled gratefully at her and then gave her a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn let herself into her apartment and looked around her spacious new home. It had a beautiful open floor plan for the living room and kitchen with hardwood floors throughout, granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances in the kitchen and floor to ceiling windows along one entire wall; one that was a sliding glass door that led out to a large balcony that she could see already had a few pieces of furniture arranged on it. She walked down the hall and found her spacious bedroom with a large walk-in closet that already had some of her clothes-and some new things, arranged inside. She quickly slipped out of her dress and kicked it to the corner then found a pair of yoga pants and a blue V-necked tank top to wear. After changing, she inspected the large marble tiled bath room that had more closet space, deep bathtub and a separate large rain shower. She returned to the kitchen and fixed herself a large class of water, she found her bow and quiver in the closet by the front door as she continued to inspect the place, opting to explore her balcony instead of going down to the shooting range. As soon as she stepped outside, she saw him-he had been leaning against the ornate marble wall that separated her balcony from what she assumed was his, but turned at the sound of her sliding the thick glass door open. He'd removed his jacket and dress shirt and the white undershirt he wore was stretched across his massive pecs. "Quinn." He said simply, his deep voice reverberating through her, giving her goose bumps despite the anguish she could hear mixed with affection as he said her name, and she watched as he easily leapt over the wall separating their spaces. She tentatively approached, stopping right in front of him and looked up into his eyes, studying them as he studied her face. The contrast of deep blue around the rim of his eye that faded in a pale blue towards the center she had not noticed until now as they stood there, not saying anything, just staring at each other. Quinn tentatively reached up, resting her hand against his perpetually stubbly cheek and he covered her hand with his own and closed his eyes. He sank down onto the wide, cushioned chaise lounge positioned near the edge of the balcony. "I have missed you, Quinn. I know that I haven't been around, but…" he paused and looked out over the skyline, "I didn't know what to say to you. I am so sorry I could not protect your father. He was a good man."

"Thor, there was nothing you could have done." She soothed.

He turned back to her, his beautiful face still full of sadness. "There were so many things I could have done."

"I don't blame you for what happened to him."

"My brother…" Thor rested the side of his face against her chest and wrapped his arms around her. Quinn lightly brushed her fingers through his hair with one hand and curled her fingers around his neck with the other. She wanted to comfort him. She wanted to be comforted by him. Thor looked up at her when she pulled away from him and pulled her shirt over her head. She shuddered when he lightly brushed his fingertips across the skin of her full round breasts that peeked out of the top of her blue lace bra. His hands continued their exploration of her Marilyn Monroe-esque curves; trailing down her soft stomach and resting them on her hips. She entwined her fingers behind his neck, straddled his lap and leaned in to kiss him softly. She felt his hands cup the sides of her face and she opened her mouth to kiss him more intensely, but he pulled away. "Quinn." He said and gently brushed the tears that she hadn't even realized had fallen away with his thumbs. "You want to be together now, while you're crying and in mourning for your father?" He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. "I want you, Quinn, but not this way." Quinn covered her face with her hands and Thor pulled her against his chest. He leaned back against the chaise and held her tightly while she cried.

Quinn woke up the next morning feeling rested for the first time since her father died but also a little disoriented. She remembered falling asleep outside and was now surrounded by four walls and in a soft bed. "Did you sleep well?" Quinn smiled when she heard Thor's deep, resonating voice behind her and before she could respond, he wound his arm around her waist and pulled her back towards him; pressing her against his brick wall-like chest. She squirmed and managed to turn around in his arms so that she was facing him. His muscled chest was bare and she could see the waistband of a pair of grey pajama pants that he had on peeking out from the sheet that lay at his waist; still amused with herself that she found it strange to see him dressed in regular clothes. "What?" he questioned, seeing the amused look on her face.

"Nothing." She smiled, resting her hand on his firm pectoral and kissing his hairy chin. "And yes, I did. For the first time in a while, actually."

"I'm glad." He brushed his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." She admitted. "And I really need some coffee."

"Alright then." He smiled and sat up, then tossed the covers aside. He planted his bare feet on the floor and stood up; then turned towards the bed, and waited for Quinn. She, instead of getting out of the bed, raised up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. He bent towards her and pressed his mouth against hers. "So, you don't want coffee yet, then?" he teased, resting his hands lightly on her hips.

"Mmm, not yet." She smiled, pulling his mouth towards hers again. When she brushed her tongue against his, he groaned and crushed her body against his; nearly knocking the wind out of her.

"Sorry." He chuckled when she gasped for a breath. He buried his face in her hair and loosened his grip on her.

"It's ok," she assured him and then kissed his bare shoulder. Thor gently pulled her off the bed and set her on her feet. She smiled up at him and he traced his fingertip lightly across her full, heart shaped lips. He was bending down to kiss her again when he tensed up at the sound of someone knocking at the door.

"Quinn! It's just me-let me in!" Hunter called.

"It's just Hunter." Quinn told him and he relaxed. "Hang on!" She called out, and then disappeared into her closet to find a shirt. When she reemerged, Thor was no longer in the room and she could hear their muffled voices coming from the living room. Quinn walked down the hallway and could see Thor standing in the kitchen, talking to Hunter who had taken a seat at the dining room table that was in a little nook just off the kitchen.

"I came to check on you." Hunter smiled at Quinn who'd joined Thor in the kitchen. "But you look to be in pretty good hands."

"There isn't any food but I did find the coffee." Thor smiled, holding up the canister.

"I'll have some bagels sent up." Hunter said, grabbing her phone out of her purse. "I'm starving too."

"And I'll fix the coffee." Thor smiled.

"You know how to do that?" Quinn queried.

"Yes." He laughed and rested his hand briefly on her shoulder. "Go. Sit with your friend."

"You were with Thor all night?" Hunter gave Quinn a questioning look as she sat down while Thor busied himself with the coffee pot.

"Nothing like that happened." Quinn smiled and then giggled at the disappointed look on Hunter's face. "It wasn't for lack of trying on my part though. Thor was a perfect gentleman, and besides, he's right." She sighed.

"Right about what?"

"It's not the right time. And it would only complicate things more than they already are. I don't even know how long he's staying or if he's staying." The girls quieted when Thor approached and sat two steaming mugs of coffee on the table then returned to the kitchen to grab one for himself.

"I seriously want to motorboat your boyfriend." Hunter told Quinn as she admired Thor's chest.

"What's that? A motorboat?" Thor chuckled when he joined them at the table and both girls laughed. After the bagels arrived, they continued to chat, keeping the conversation light. And for that, Quinn was grateful. And thanks to Hunter's interrogation, she also knew that Thor would be spending much of his time on earth; partly because of his involvement with the Avengers and partly because of her. And even though he smiled when he said that, and she knew that he genuinely wanted to be near her; his eyes betrayed him to all the other things she knew must be going on in his head. She also noticed for the first time this morning, the faint bags under his eyes and she guessed that his sleep had not been as restful as hers. She rested her hand on top of his and stared out the window at the bright blue sky; lost in her own thoughts now and no longer paying attention to what Hunter was talking about.


	6. Chapter 6

Hunter adjusted the neon green folded-down waist of her black yoga pants around the tight muscles of her lower abdomen as she stepped into the gym on one of the lower floors of Stark Tower. Her soft feminine lips formed a sly smile as she spotted Steve Rogers stepping away from the punching bags and unwrapping the tape round his wrists, the tight white t-shirt that hugged his ample biceps and pectorals soaked with sweat.

"Hey, Captain." she grinned, striding in her usual cocky strut up to him. "Tony told me you were moving into one of the apartments upstairs. I wondered when I'd be seeing you."

"Just got in today, Ma'am." he told her, unraveling the last of the tape around his wrist and stuffing it into the large duffle bag at his feet. "I've been out of town on a mission since Agent Coulson's funeral."

"And you went to the gym as soon as you arrived? That's dedication. No wonder you're cut." she replied with a flirtatious smile, causing him to avoid eye contact with her. He also appeared to be trying not to look at her exposed stomach under the bright green sports bra she was wearing, which made him even more awkward in the obvious way he kept his eyes averted to different spots in the room.

"Well, the real problem was that I couldn't get into my apartment once I got here so I decided to kill some time at the gym until I could get a hold of your brother." He bent down and pulled a small white key card out of his bag. "I've used these things before, but there's usually a slot to slide it through and I couldn't find one at my door so I wasn't sure how to use it. I don't know what was wrong with the regular silver and brass keys people used to use. They were so much less complicated."

"Don't worry. Regular keys still exist. We Starks are just very high tech." she assured him. "And all you have to do is wave the key in front of the little red light. I can show you. Are you heading up there now?"

"Yes, but I don't want to impose. You look like you're….ready for a workout." he attempted to decline her help, blushing slightly as he continued to awkwardly avoid noticing her perfectly toned body.

"Is that an offer?" she grinned ornerily.

"I'm sorry?" he questioned in confusion.

"Never mind." she chuckled, "It's no problem. I can work out later. You've got to be able to get into your apartment, right?"

"Don't you want to….put something else on first?" He tried to sound casual as he followed her into the atrium area outside the gym.

"Why? Is this distracting?" she teased as he began to walk toward the staircase to their right. "We can just take the elevator." she stated, heading over to a set of transparently clear doors to their left and giving one a light tap so that it opened to a clear rectangular box.

"This is an elevator?! I thought it was just a window!" Steve commented, watching in astonishment as Hunter pressed her finger to the glass, making a screen with numbers on it appear and pressed the number for his floor, which caused the doors to close just before the elevator began to rise.

"Miss Stark, are you sure you don't want to change before we go up?" he asked after a few seconds of silence. "I mean, what would people think if someone saw you coming into my apartment…half dressed?"

"You HAVE been asleep a long time." she laughed, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing, this isn't half dressed by today's standards. And people would probably think exactly what you're afraid they would-that we're having dirty naked sex."

"Miss Stark!" he gasped in embarrassment.

"But it's ok. No one would care." she shrugged.

"I would care!" he insisted as the elevator stopped and they both stepped out.

"You are way to highly strung, Rogers. We need to get some drinks in you or something." She stated amusedly as she led him to his door. "Now just wave your key card over that spot." She informed him, pointing to the small rectangular box with a red light in the center next to the door. He did as she said and they could hear the sound of the door unlocking as the light turned green.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." he stated as he stepped inside.

"Glad I could help you master that. Any other forms of this newfangled technology I can assist you with?" she offered, standing in the door frame as he stood just inside the door, running his hand along the wall.

"Do you know where the light switch is?"

"LIGHTS." she said firmly and the room was immediately illuminated, which caused Steve to jump slightly in surprise.

"That's how I get my lights to come on?!" he demanded in shock.

"Yeah. It appears my brother didn't anticipate 90-year-old soldier and Asgardian inhabitants when he was designing this place. It's very modern."

"Asgardian? You mean, Thor had trouble figuring out his place too? That at least makes me feel better."

"He couldn't figure out the lights either so he summoned the lighting to make his own, but it left a big hole in the wall we have to repair." She explained.

"Sounds like Thor. I'm glad I'm at least a little less destructive." Hunter heard him laugh for the first time when he said this, a pleasing sound coming from his gruff masculine voice.

"So…do you have a lot of stuff you need to get moved in? I could help. I set my own work hours so I can be free whenever you need me." She gave him her best seductive look, glancing up at him with her head cocked slightly sideways to show off her long, dark eyelashes. He immediately looked away embarrassedly, which amused her.

"This is it." He told her, gesturing to his duffle bag.

"That's ALL you have?!" she demanded, appalled.

"And my suit and shield. I don't carry those around with me."

"And that's IT?!"

"I'm a soldier. We don't need much to get by." He reminded her.

"But, still, no computer? No stereo? No-…you don't know how to work any of those things, do you?" she replied, the realization finally dawning on her.

"No, ma'am." he shrugged.

"You poor thing. You need to learn." She insisted.

"I don't see why. Not everything is about electronics."

"Maybe not in the world you grew up in, but you can't function like that here, Captain. People thrive on technology. I'll go finish up at the gym and let you get settled in and then we're going to meet up for your first lesson in using modern science for convenience. Let me give you my number so you can call me when you're all unpacked or whatever."

"I just moved in, Miss Stark. My telephone isn't hooked up yet." He pointed out.

"And you don't have a cell." She guessed.

"A what? Oh, a cellular phone? No, ma'am."

"I'll just stop by in a little while. And maybe the first thing we'll do is take a trip to the cell phone store." She informed him.

"You don't have to do this for me. I'm sure I'll adjust." he told her politely.

"But I do. You have no knowledge of technology whatsoever and I come from a family of technological geniuses. It would be cruel of me not to help you." She explained.

"Will you have more appropriate clothes on when you come back?" he questioned.

"YES! What is it with you and clothes?!" she huffed playfully, giving him a wave as she sauntered back to the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve heard a pounding on his apartment door the next morning and, by instinct, grabbed his large, round, red-white-and-blue shield, the one piece of armor that had saved him from countless bullets and other forms of attack, and held it in front of him as he opened the door.

"Oh, it's just you." he sighed, tossing the shield on the floor with a loud clang when he found Tony Stark standing on the other side of the door.

"I wouldn't be so sure you don't need that." Tony replied menacingly, his usually playful demeanor altered to one of anger. "You went on a date with my sister yesterday." He accused.

"What?!" Steve demanded in a mixture of shock and confusion. "No. …Did she tell you that?"

"She didn't have to. I saw you two. Jarvis records everything that goes on in the building."

"You can't spy on your tenants! It's unconstitutional!" Steve retorted, appalled.

Tony rolled his eyes impatiently. "It's a security system, Rogers. There are cameras throughout the hallways and the perimeter of the building, not in the actual apartments. Not the point, however. The subject at hand is that I saw you and Hunter enter the building together last night and then she came up here with you and was in your apartment for a couple of hours so I want to hear it from you. Did you or did you not have intercourse with my sister?!"

"No! Of course not!" Steve retorted, his finely chiseled cheekbones reddening involuntarily.

"Are you lying to me?" Tony replied, studying him uncertainly.

"Nothing like that even crossed my mind, Tony. Hunter was just being friendly. She offered to help me get…acquainted to the building and…technology in general. She helped me pick out a cellular phone. That's where we went last night. And then she stayed to show me how to use it." he explained defensively.

"Well, I can tell you from experience that Starks don't make it a habit of helping out the opposite sex just for the purpose of being friendly, which means that she probably has ulterior motives even if you don't. That being said, I have no choice but to threaten you. If you lay one hand on my sister, I will personally chop off your testicles."

"You really think I would disrespect her, or you, like that?" he questioned, obviously offended.

"I guess you have a point." Tony admitted, his eyes turning atypically vulnerable. "But…she's my baby sister."

"I know." Steve nodded, needing no further explanation to understand Tony's point.

"Hey!" Hunter stated chipperly, stepping off the elevator to find her brother standing in Steve's doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to make sure our new tenant was settling in ok." Tony forced a smile as he turned to her.

"Our new tenant needs all the help getting settled that he can get." She teased. "Did he tell you I had to show him how to use his key?"

"No. He didn't tell me that part." Tony replied, raising an accusing eyebrow at Steve.

"I didn't ask her to. She offered." He clarified.

"Well, someone has to help this poor guy step into the 21st century. He didn't even know how to use a cell phone. I had to help him with that too. And I introduced him to the cuisine of Five Guys so he could see how food has improved in the last seven decades. It was good, right?" she smiled at Steve.

"Delicious, ma'am." He nodded.

"So you two had dinner too?" Tony again glared accusatorily at Steve.

"We just picked it up on the way back from getting the cellular phone." He asserted defensively.

"Just remember what I said." Tony threatened firmly before strutting away.

"What was that all about?" Hunter asked curiously, stepping inside Steve's apartment.

"I….he was…um…" he stammered uncomfortably.

"Yes?" she encouraged.

"You…uh…know that we're just friends, don't you? I mean, the reason you're being so nice to me isn't…."

"My brother thinks we're sleeping together." She gathered, her tone annoyed "Are you fucking kidding me?! What did he say to you?"

"Miss Stark, your language!" he gasped in shock.

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes. "What did he say? Was he watching us yesterday?"

"Yes. He said we were recorded on security cameras. …I miss the days when people were allowed to have privacy." He sighed. "But maybe he has a point. I told you it probably doesn't look appropriate for you to be spending time in my apartment."

"That's not why he drew the conclusion he did. No one else would care if they saw us hanging out together. Tony assumed something happened because he knows me." She explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say….I'm popular with the gentlemen." she grinned proudly, then looked him up and down. "And I do have a weakness for tall, handsome, _extremely_ muscular types."

He looked down at the floor shyly. "Miss Stark…I'm very flattered, but…." he stammered nervously.

"Oh, relax." She laughed. "I'm not going to jump on top of you just because I think you're hot. I mean, unless you really want me to…"

"I don't mean to be rude, but sometimes the things you say are very inappropriate coming from a lady." He told her.

"Well, I never claimed to be a lady." She grinned. "And that's why, as fun as I'm sure it would be, I haven't tried to get in your pants. You're just a little too old fashioned for me. Although, it is fun to make you get all squirmy." She added, grabbing his butt as she walked passed him and plopped down on the black leather couch behind him.

"Miss Stark!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Damn! You could crack walnuts with that thing!" She mused. "So, anyway, my original reason for coming over here was to see how the cell phone is working out for you."

"I haven't really used it since you left last night. Other than to send out text messages with my new number like you showed me." He replied, taking a seat in the matching leather chair across from her.

"To the three whole people in your contacts list?" she chuckled amusedly.

"I don't know that many people." He shrugged.

"I guess you wouldn't." she frowned sadly. "What was it like? Waking up after all that time? It had to be freaky."

"'Freaky' is a good word to describe it." He nodded. "Sometimes it almost feels like I'm on another planet or something. Everything is so different."

"I can imagine. You're like Marty McFly, only without the benefit having the prior knowledge that you were going to a different time."

"Who?"

"Sorry. Pop culture reference." She chuckled amusedly. "We really need to get you adjusted to the 'now' so you can understand what the hell people are talking about."

"That would be nice." He agreed with a small laugh, and Hunter couldn't help but smile at the sound of it.

"Well, I'm supposed to meet Quinn for breakfast in a little bit. You want to come? I could see if she can bring Thor so you'll have another freak to talk to."

"Is calling me a freak supposed to make me want to join you?" He teased.

"You know what I mean. I just thought it would be easier for you to socialize with someone who is also…unaccustomed to our modern culture."

"Sure. I don't have any food here anyway." He agreed.

"Great. We'll go grocery shopping after. I'm going to go call Quinn and you can get cleaned up or whatever you need to do."

When the four of them stepped into a small diner down the street from Stark Tower, Quinn and Hunter exchanged a knowing giggle at the way every female head in the place turned to get a glimpse at the huge, painfully beautiful demi-god and the handsome, extraordinarily built super soldier in their company. Both men were wearing t-shirts that were naturally snug-fitting against their muscular frames, Thor in a solid cobalt blue one and Steve in a gray army shirt, causing them to unintentionally attract attention.

"What is funny?" Thor asked, turning to the girls, as he and Steve both looked at them quizzically.

"You really don't notice, do you?" Hunter chuckled.

"Notice what?" Steve asked.

"Nothing." Quinn shook her head. "We just should have known better than to think we could be inconspicuous in public."

"What do you mean?" Steve questioned.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just eat." Hunter changed the subject, leading them to a booth by the window. The four of them made friendly chatter as they waited on their food to arrive, then quieted down as they ate, Thor digging into a large oval platter piled six inches high with eggs and sausage, a normal sized portion for him. Then, as the girls finished eating first, they began their own conversation. Thor and Steve later began conversing amongst themselves while their companions were preoccupied.

"You're sure that he's securely locked up in Asgard?" Steve asked as their conversation had turned to Loki and became more hushed to spare Quinn overhearing anything. "There's no way he can get out?"

"I have locked him away where no one but my family and I can find him. I know of Loki's abilities to scheme and conjure. It would be unwise to leave him under anyone else's guard for this reason." Thor explained.

"Have you been able to talk to him? About everything he's done? If he has any remorse?"

"He will not speak to me." Thor replied, his tone matter-of-fact.

"Well, maybe it's better, after everything that's happened, for you not to talk to him." Steve suggested.

"It is difficult. He is still my brother-" Thor stopped speaking when he realized the girls were no longer talking and Quinn was watching him and listening for his response. "This is not the time for this discussion." He stated simply.

"I understand he's your brother." Quinn told him. "You're allowed to talk about him."

"I cannot when I see in your eyes that it brings you pain." Thor insisted.

"Let's just…talk about something different." Steve cut in sweetly to change the subject.

"Or we could order dessert." Hunter suggested.

"I would enjoy dessert." Thor agreed.

"Of course you would." Quinn laughed, the tension finally lifting so that they enjoyed the rest of their meal together in light-hearted banter.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony watched in mild irritation as Hunter knelt down behind the bar in his rec room examining bottle after bottle of alcohol before returning each one to its spot, unaware that he was standing behind her.

"That's ok. Help yourself." He finally declared sardonically, making his presence known. "Even though you have your own apartment now and are perfectly capable of buying your own alcohol."

"Oh, hey." She replied, standing up after replacing the bottle she had just examined. "I'm out of Vodka and I assumed you'd have some, but this is apparently not where you keep it."

"Well, they have these new places they call liquor stores that carry that sort of thing." He pointed out.

"I'm entertaining. I was hoping I could just borrow some quickly, but, if you're going to be a bitch about it, I guess we can live without it." She retorted, taken aback by his cool tone.

"Who are you entertaining? Your new geriatric boyfriend Steve who you haven't bothered to tell me you're seeing?" he charged boldly. Hunter glared at him for several seconds, more out of annoyance at his nosiness than actual anger, before she responded.

"Well," she spat icily, "if I _were_ seeing someone, which I am _not_, there would be no point in telling you, not that I would be obliged to do that, since you apparently feel the need to stalk me and find these things out for yourself. Although, you're clearly inadequate in your stalking skills since you were not aware that I'm having friends from college over this weekend who don't even know Captain Rogers. But, while I'm on the subject, I would like to know two things. One: What makes you think it's ok to spy on me and make assumptions about what I'm doing and who I'm doing it with based on tiny snippets of activity you've observed?! And two: Of all people for you to decide to be overprotective of me toward, why would you think you have anything to worry about with the captain?!"

"I wasn't spying." He assured her, his tone softening now that he had confirmation that she was not keeping anything from him. "Jarvis caught a video of you going into his apartment with him a couple of days ago. I asked Steve about it and he said nothing happened, but that was when I ran into you going to his place again so I wasn't sure I believed him. And, you're right. You aren't obliged to tell me about every man in your life, but if the man happened to be someone I work with who is old enough to be your great grandfather, I would hope you'd at least mention it in passing."

"It's not like he's _really_ old enough to be my great grandfather. Would it be so horrible if there were something going on? He's at least a decent guy." She pointed out. Tony eyed her skeptically.

"You do like him." He observed.

"I think he's hot, yes. Mainly because, you know, I have eyeballs." she sighed in frustration, "But that, in no way means we're going to sleep together or date or whatever it is you think is going to happen. I don't even think he would. He seems like the type who doesn't even kiss a girl until like the twelfth date. Could you really see _me_ being that patient?"

"Normally, no, but you have been known to have a weakness for hero types." He reminded her.

"Who have I ever fallen for that was a hero type?" she queried in confusion

"Johnny Storm. How could you forget him? You could have gotten burned alive!"

"I was seventeen! That doesn't count! And I didn't get burned alive, did I? Even then, I was smart enough not to sleep with him because I was afraid of that happening." She retorted.

"You may not have gotten burned physically, but he did cheat on you. I remember it because it was the only time you liked a boy enough that he was able to play you. I knew you were hurt even though you tried not to show it." He told her, his dark brown eyes filled with the kind of concern few people besides his little sister could invoke in him.

"But I came through it just fine, didn't I? Just because there was a time when I was young and stupid and fell for some pretty, blue-eyed boy with a gorgeous smile and….a….killer body…." She trailed off as she started to see her brother's point and he smiled triumphantly as he realized this. "Ok. I can see how that could make you worry that I might fall for Captain –I never realized how similar those two are in looks-but I'm not seventeen anymore. I'm not so naive that I'm going to lose it over every smoking hot guy who crosses my path."

"Even if he has super powers?" Tony challenged.

"I am not a super hero groupie!" She resolved. "And, I promise, there is nothing but technology lessons going on between Captain and me."

"Why do you like hanging out with him then?" he asked out of genuine curiosity this time.

"I don't know. I just….like his story, I guess." She shrugged. "I mean, don't you think it's fascinating that he was around 70 years ago, but was basically the same age he is now? And he knew our dad back then, which is even weirder."

"Oh, yes, he and Dad were besties." Tony huffed irritably. "I heard all about it the _Wonderful_Steve Rogers on numerous occasions!"

"So that's why you have an issue with him." Hunter smirked with amusement. "You're jealous because Dad liked him."

"Don't you have guests to get back to?" he reminded her, changing the subject.

"I do." She sighed disappointedly. "But this conversation is just getting interesting. We'll have to continue it at later time."

"Or not. I'm feeling like we've discussed everything we need to." Tony stated, his good-humored tone returning.

"Well, just so you know I'm not hiding anything from you, I do intend to sleep with one of my guy friends tonight. Is that enough information or do you want me to list all the positions I'm anticipating?" she teased.

"Get out of here!" he chuckled, allowing her to kiss him on the cheek before striding away.


	9. Chapter 9

After his conversation with Hunter, Tony was satisfied that there was nothing going on between her and Steve and said nothing more to either one of them about it. She, therefore, continued to work with Steve on getting him acquainted with the modern world by spending a few days showing him the basics of how to use some of the appliances in his apartment. Once she had done that, she decided to back off over the next few weeks, only checking in with him every few days to see how he was adjusting, feeling that she would do him a greater service by giving him the opportunity to learn how to use everything on his own than by always showing him how.

Thor and Quinn proceeded to grow closer in the weeks that followed, spending as much time together as possible. Quinn could feel that the wounds left by her father's death, while far from being completely gone, were beginning to heal. She knew that Thor was a big part of that, his presence in her life filling some of the void that the loss of her father had created inside her. Hunter could sense the slight lightening in her friend's disposition as Quinn and Thor joined her for a relaxing swim in the extravagant pool at the top of Stark tower on a hot June morning.

"So you two really haven't done the nasty yet?" Hunter asked, her big brown eyes studying in disbelief as Quinn stared across the lagoon-style sectioned pool to where Thor was swimming laps in the large open pool area several yards across the wading area which had the appearance of a beautiful winding pond framed by a flower garden, the outer edge of which opened into an expansive oval relaxing tub surrounded by fountain statues where the girls were sitting together.

"You just have to cheapen everything, don't you?" Quinn shook her head with a titter, her eyes still glued to Thor. She could not help thinking how this clear water, white stone, and beautiful flower decorated space was one of the few locations she'd observed where he didn't look out-of-place as she admired the supernatural perfection of his enormous muscles as he emerged from the pool with water dripping down his body.

"I'm just saying…how can you not?" Hunter sighed, she too finding it difficult not to stare at Thor with her best friend as he dived back into the water from the side of the pool with perfect grace and form. "Although, I could see how it might be overwhelming and intimidating."

"You have no idea." Quinn whispered, looking down shyly at the blue glittery bikini top her full breasts were peeking out of.

"So is that why you haven't?" Hunter questioned curiously. "I mean, I get that you needed time after …your dad… But I can tell you're starting to recover and get back to normal so what's the hold up now?"

"I don't really know." Quinn admitted. "It's not really about me grieving now. I think I'm just more…waiting for the right moment."

"I think it's now. Go jump on him! I can leave." Hunter grinned.

"You are so crazy." Quinn cracked up.

"How does that make me crazy? That boy is GORGEOUS! He needs done and YOU need to tell me details!" she insisted, turning to grab her cell phone off the faux stone floor behind her as it started playing "Yankee Doodle". Quinn looked between Hunter and her phone questioningly. "It seemed like the most appropriate ring tone for Captain." Hunter explained with amusement as she lifted her phone to her ear and said hello.

"Hello, Miss Stark." came Steve's gruff, masculine voice, "Sorry to bother you if you're busy, but I think I need your help."

"It's no problem. What do you need, Captain?" she replied eagerly.

"I accidently hit the remote control with the edge of my shield and it made a weird list come on the television set and I don't know how to get rid of it." He tried to explain.

"Like a menu screen?" she attempted to clarify and Quinn giggled, making an assumption about what Steve may have said to her.

"I…suppose that's what it is."

"Did you try to find the right button on the remote to fix it? I showed you how to use it before."

"You showed me how to turn the television on and off and change the channels, but I haven't used it much since then." He confessed.

"Well, that's no way to get the hang of it." She tsked.

"I didn't feel the need to watch it." He explained.

"Oh, Cap. It's a good thing you're pretty." She sighed, shaking her head in frustration. "Alright. I'll be down to look at it in a minute." She hung up and turned to Quinn. "It appears I have to go tend to an electronic emergency for the old man and leave you two alone." She grinned. "This would be a perfect opportunity for you to jump on him. Just saying."

"Go away." Quinn laughed, waving goodbye to her friend once she climbed out of the water.

Hunter wrapped the huge beach towel that looked like an ocean scene with dolphins jumping out of the water tightly around her shoulders so that it covered her bikini-clad body down to her knees as the cold air from the elevator vent hit her wet skin, giving her a chill as she pressed the number for Steve's floor. She rode it down several floors in silence, then stepped out, crossed the hallway and tapped on his door. He cracked the door with his trademark shield in front of him and tossed it aside and opened the door the rest of the way once he had observed it was her on the other side.

"Who exactly do you think is going to attack you by knocking on your door first?" she teased.

"You can't be too-ARE YOU IN A TOWEL?" he demanded in shock, interrupting himself as soon as he had taken in her appearance.

"Yes. I was up in the pool when you called." She explained. "So, what's the problem with your TV?" she questioned casually, walking past him into his living room and tossing her towel onto the recliner and sitting down on the couch in a black strapless bikini that covered very little of the faultlessly sculpted curves of her body as she grabbed the remote off the elegant black oak coffee table in front of her. Steve immediately looked down at the floor bashfully before disappearing into his bedroom and returning a few seconds later holding a black t-shirt in his hand.

"Here. You can put on this." He told her, handing it to her as he stared at the wall behind her.

"Oh. I forgot you don't like to see girls when they're indecent." She rolled her eyes, taking his shirt from him and slipping it over her head. She looked down and sniggered at the way the shirt that would stretch tight against his huge chest and shoulders hung on her like a dress down to her mid-thighs.

"I never said I didn't like to see them." He corrected her defensively.

"Oh. So you like looking at half-naked girls?" she teased with a smirk.

"No! I didn't….I don't….it's…" he stammered, obviously flustered.

"It was a joke, Cap." she chuckled. "You're the last guy in the world I would mistake for a pervert."

"Well…that's…uh." he struggled to come up with a response. "So how do I fix my television?"

"All you did was pull up the settings menu." She assured him, holding the remote out to him and pointing a button on it. "See this little button that says 'exit'? Push it and it will make it go away."

He took it from her and pushed the button she had told him to push and the menu on the TV screen disappeared as she had predicted. "Oh." He said sheepishly.

"Why haven't you been using your TV? You probably could have figured that out on your own if you had played with this thing and seen the different things it does." She asked him.

"I tried turning it on after you showed me how, but…I didn't see anything that interested me. And there were way too many channels for me to go through all of them and decide if I wanted to watch it so I gave up and read the newspaper instead and I haven't tried it again since then." He explained.

"There are an overwhelming amount of channels, I'll give you that." She agreed. "And the truth is there really is usually nothing worth watching on any of them."

"See? So why should I even bother having my television on?" he questioned.

"Because it's a source of entertainment. And it can be educational. You just have to figure out how to weed through all the stupid shit that's on it. Like, if you come across something called Jersey Shore, move along! Don't even waste your time!"

"It still seems easier to just not watch it at all." He shrugged.

"You'll miss out on way too much of life if you do that." She told him, pulling up the channel guide on his TV screen. "We just need to find something you can relate to so you'll have an interest in it….oooh! The military channel! There we go!" she smiled, putting on that channel.

"There's a military channel?" he asked with intrigue, leaning forward on the couch to absorb what he was watching.

"That's the most passion I've seen you show about anything since I met you." She commented happily.

"That's not true." He shook his head, ignoring what she had said as he stared at the TV. "The Japanese did declare war with us before they bombed Pearl Harbor. We just didn't get the message before the attack."

"That's what this show is about." Hunter explained, pulling up the information about the show. "It's clarifying common myths about World War II."

"I bet I could give them more accurate information." He smiled proudly, his handsome features softening, causing his whole face to brighten.

"Probably." Hunter agreed. "So have we found a channel worthy of watching?"

"Is it really all military programs?"

"That is why they call it the military channel." She nodded.

"Then, yes. I think it's something I could enjoy watching." He admitted.

"Look at you watching TV and using a cell phone just like a real person. I'm so proud." She joked, hopping up from the couch. "I'll leave you to your WWII show if you don't need anything else from me."

"I think that's all for now. But thank-you, Miss Stark." He told her, staying fixated on the show he was watching.

"I still want to get you hooked up with a computer too, but I'm in the process of designing you your own that's extra easy to use. I'll start teaching you how to use it once I'm done with it." She informed him.

"Take your time. I'm afraid of computers."

"Ok." She chuckled. "Oh. Do you want your shirt back?"

"No! Keep it!" he asserted, holding a hand up in an attempt to stop her from taking it off.

"Well, ok. You really know how to flatter a girl. It's a good thing I know I'm hot." She smirked in amusement as she grabbed her towel and headed to the door. "I'll see you later."

"I brought this back." Hunter announced when she showed up at Steve's door the next evening and handed him his black t-shirt.

"You should have kept it. You obviously don't own a full shirt." He replied as she glided past him in a low cut pink tube top cut just above her naval and silver-gray mini-skirt that clung to her hips.

"You need it more than I do. You're the one who moved in with nothing but a duffle bag." She reminded him, stepping in front of his TV. "Are you _still_ watching the military channel?"

"Yes. It's fascinating. I'm so glad you showed it to me." He replied gratefully.

"Well, as happy as I am that you're watching TV like a normal person, I think you need to pry yourself away from it for the night." She told him, picking up the remote and turning it off. "I'm going clubbing with some friends and I think it would be good for you to join us."

"Clubbing?" he asked, the look on his face clearly stating that he had no idea what that meant.

"Going to a dance club." She elaborated, taking a seat on the couch. "It would be a good experience to get you acquainted with the outside world. I don't want to turn you into a recluse now that you've discovered the joy of TV."

"I don't think so. I don't know how to dance." He shook his head, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch from her.

"You don't have to dance." She chuckled in amusement. "It's a place to go and drink and socialize, meet new people."

"Miss Stark, I really don't think that's a place I would fit in." he declined.

"You're never going to fit in anywhere if you don't try though. Come on, Cap. It will be fun. You might meet some cute girls. They don't _all_ dress like me, you know?" she appealed, giving him her most persuasive smile.

"Then I definitely don't want to go." He declared.

"What? You really don't like girls? Because I was so not getting the gay vibe from you." She stared at him, perplexed.

"I like girls just fine." He clarified. "I just have no interest in meeting them. It's never been something I'm good at anyway."

"Why? I mean, you have to get lonely." She questioned. "And, HELLO, have you looked in a mirror lately? You could pretty much have your pick."

"It's not that simple for me." He turned his head to stare out the large wall of windows at the edge of the room thoughtfully.

"What do you mean? Were there…um…negative side effects…to the super serum?" she pried inquisitively.

"I suppose you could say that." He nodded, not understanding her implication.

"So you can't….be with a woman at all?" she questioned, appalled.

"No. It's not that I can't…physically." He explained. "If most men had been chosen by Dr. Erskine for this transformation, they probably would have had their share of hundreds of women afterwards just because they could. That may have been one of the reasons he chose me. I don't know."

"You think he chose you because you were such a prude?" Hunter replied. "No. My dad kept very detailed notes on every experiment he was ever a part of and I've read all about you. You were chosen because you were noble and brave and Dr. Erskine knew you could do the job."

"That's not what I meant, Miss Stark. See? The way Dr. Erskine explained to me how the serum worked is that it took every part of what I was and made it stronger, physically and otherwise. That's why I say that a lot of other men in my position would have as many girls as they could get because that's what a lot of men want so they would want it even more if they had been transformed like me. But I, before the serum, had only ever wanted to meet one girl, the right girl, who would see more in me than a weak, skinny kid with Asthma. So, after the serum, when I found that girl, the feelings I had for her were so intense that I wouldn't have been capable of falling in love with another woman even if I'd wanted to. And then," he sighed sadly, "I lost her while I was frozen. But all those intense feelings are still there. There will never be another her."

"That's so sad." Hunter frowned. "You really won't be able to ever have feelings for another woman? So you just have to be on your own forever?"

"I probably could find another woman if I wanted to try, but I don't. She was it. And, even if, by some chance, I could love another woman that much, I wouldn't want to go through what I went through again. I didn't get enough time with her. We had barely fallen in love and then I woke up 70 years later and she was gone."

"That's horrible!" Hunter cried. "Did you at least find out what happened to her?"

"I know that she died about twenty years ago, but that's all. I'm sure SHIELD has more information on her, but you know how they are about sharing information. I asked Fury about it after I woke up and he just told me those were confidential records."

"SHIELD" Hunter muttered bitterly. "I understand why you isolate yourself so much now. You've been through a lot." She nodded, her mood unusually solemn after everything he had just revealed to her.

"You probably need to go, don't you?" he asked sweetly. "I didn't mean to talk so much and make you late to meet your friends."

"Oh, yes. I'm in such a partying mood after you told me that depressing story!" she retorted sarcastically, standing up from the couch.

"I thought you were always in the mood to party. Isn't that the Stark motto?" he joked, lightening the mood as he walked her to the door.

"I feel like I need to hug you before I go. Is that ok?" she asked, her eyes full of compassion, a rare occurrence for her, breaking away from her typical, Stark, "it's-all-about-me" attitude.

"Um…I suppose." He breathed uncomfortably, his eyes involuntarily glancing at her exposed stomach. She wrapped her arms gently around his neck and he awkwardly searched for a place to rest his hands where her bare skin was not exposed in her skimpy outfit and ended up basically letting her hug him while he kept his arms straight out.

"Have fun tonight, Ma'am." He told her once she'd pulled away.

"I will. Enjoy your military channel marathon, Sir." She teased.


	10. Chapter 10

"Tonight was fun." Quinn smiled as she brought the last of the dishes in from the terrace.

"It was." Thor agreed, smiling back, taking them from her and putting them in the dishwasher like she'd shown him before.

"I can get those."

"I don't mind," he smiled again and bent over to kiss the top of her head. Quinn had invited Hunter and Captain Rogers over to join her and Thor at his apartment for burgers on the grill. Cap had offered to man the grill, after Thor-in his impatience to start the fire had almost burned the place down-and was not surprisingly quite good at it. He seemed to genuinely enjoy the task as well so after they had eaten, Hunter insisted on taking him to Mr. Jay's Appliances to buy him his own grill but Quinn suspected Hunter had ulterior motives and left early to give her and Thor some alone time. Not that she and Thor didn't get plenty of alone time anyway but Quinn really couldn't be anything but mildly annoyed with her pushy best friend. She knew that Hunter couldn't help herself. Quinn was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice right away that Thor had been staring at her. "You are doing it again," he chuckled, "staring off into space. What is it you think about when you do that?"

Quinn felt her cheeks flush when she noticed the way he'd been looking at her, "Lots of things." She admitted. "You mainly."

"Me?" he questioned and she nodded, taking a step closer to him. Thor rested his hands on her hips and looked down at her with such intensity that it made her heart pound against her chest and she wanted to look away but at the same time, couldn't. "I spend much of my time thinking about you as well." Keeping his hands firmly on her hips, he pulled her closer to him and bent down, gently brushing his lips against hers. She reached up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips. He straightened up, lifting her off her feet and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing herself tightly against him while he kept his hands on her hips. He carried her down the hallway to his bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. Quinn buried her fingers in his hair as his mouth assaulted her throat and she felt his fingers against her stomach where he'd slid his hand under her shirt. Her heart was still pounding against her chest when he momentarily stopped kissing her and quickly pulled her shirt over her head. He smiled as his eyes roved over her body, and he leaned down and pressed his lips against her stomach, making her shudder. He looked up at her again and Quinn cupped the sides of his bristly face in her hands and smiled at him. "Never have I ever seen anything more beautiful in my life-you have completely enraptured me, Quinn. I am in love with you."

Quinn had to take a deep breath before speaking and she licked her dry lips. "I love you too, Thor," she smiled. Thor then lowered his mouth to her bare skin again, kissing his way up to her mouth where he lingered and she grasped his shirt and pulled it over his head then ran her hands across his rock hard abs. She squirmed restlessly underneath him when he gently nibbled on her neck before he abruptly sat up and angrily slammed his fist into the nightstand by the bed, turning it to dust.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, looking at him worriedly and scrambling to sit up. His features softened and he leaned in to kiss her mouth.

"I am sorry, Quinn. I am needed in Asgard."

"Is everything ok?"

Thor stood up, not making eye contact with her. He summoned Mjolnir, his enchanted hammer, to his hand before he turned back around; his face more composed than smiled sweetly at her but Quinn could still see the concern that clouded his pretty blue eyes. "Thor." She began.

"I must go."

"When will you be back?"

"As soon as I can." He marched out of the room and Quinn followed after. She paused when she reached the living room and watched him as he stepped out onto his newly expanded and indestructible terrace; affectionately now known as the "landing strip." After he blew a hole through his wall, Tony thought that it would be a good idea to design an area outside Thor's apartment where he could summon lightning, when needed or in this case, Heimdall, Asgard's gatekeeper to open the bi-frost-the bridge that led back to Asgard. Quinn watched, fascinated, as he held Mjolnir high over his head; blinding lightning flashed and Thor's battle armor covered his commandingly muscular frame, the thick red cape she loved so much flowing behind him. Thor stepped back inside as the sky opened up and a brilliant multi colored lighted path illuminated the landing strip. He hurried over to her a pulled her against him with his free arm, crushing her against him and bent down to kiss her vehemently and with a desperation that alarmed her. He pulled away and then pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Um…be safe." She said, unable to think of anything else to say to him. "I love you."

"You fill my heart." He replied simply, before striding away. In another flash of blinding light, he was gone.

Quinn went back to retrieve her shirt from his bedroom and decided to go back to her apartment. When she stepped out into the hallway, Tony, Captain and Hunter immediately descended upon her and her hands immediately flew to her hair in an attempt to smooth it down. "Is everything alright? What the hell is going on?" Tony demanded.

"Thor had to go back to Asgard. He didn't say why only that he will be back as soon as he can." She watched as Cap and Tony exchanged looks and a shiver went down her spine. "Is this about Loki?" she demanded. "What do you know?"

"No more than you at the moment." Tony huffed, "which pisses me off. He should have said something before he left."

"We don't know that it has anything to do with Loki or anything that would concern us at all for that matter." Steve pointed out.

"That's true." Hunter agreed, "Maybe his dad just….missed him or something." She joked in an attempt to lighten the mood when saw that Quinn wasn't relaxing. She draped her arm around Quinn's shoulders. "Why don't you come hang out at my apartment?" Hunter suggested and Captain Rogers gave her a slight nod of understanding, indicating he knew their evening was finished. "How does Daddy get in touch with Thor anyway while he's here?" she continued to ramble.

"Telepathically." Quinn explained.

"That's got to be irritating and inconvenient." Hunter replied as they stood in front of the elevator and pulled up the menu.

"Yes." Quinn sighed, "Incredibly inconvenient."

Hunter paused and looked incredulously at her best friend. "You two were gonna do it weren't you?!"

Quinn chewed on her bottom lip in an attempt to hide her smile. "Yeah." She finally admitted after several seconds of silence.

"Well I hope he hurries home." Hunter said as they stepped inside the elevator to go up to the next floor where her apartment was located.

"Me too. I'm worried. Something isn't right. I could tell."

"I'm sure he'll take care of whatever the issue is and be back as soon as he can so you two can pick up where you left off." Hunter assured her.

"I really hope you're right."

"I am." Hunter replied confidently, leading her towards the door of her apartment. "Let's take a personal day tomorrow and do shots until we pass out."

"Ok." Quinn agreed, wanting to do anything to help take her mind off the fear that was slowly gnawing at the pit of her stomach, letting Hunter take her hand and lead her inside her apartment.

Quinn closed up her laptop and slid it inside her leather laptop case and finished clearing off her desk before slinging her bag over her shoulder and leaving her office. She didn't get much done today, she was two distracted. Thor had been gone for two days and it drove her crazy that she had no way of getting in contact with him and she was seriously contemplating talking to Tony or Hunter about developing some kind of cell phone that could hold a signal between realms. But as soon as she stepped off the elevator on the floor to her apartment, she spotted him at the end of the hall, having what looked to her like an intense conversation with Steve just outside Steve's apartment door. Quinn assumed Thor must have just gotten back as he was still in his cape and holding Mjolnir and Captain looked like he'd just gotten done at the gym by the looks of his sweat soaked shirt and the duffle bag slung over his shoulder. They noticed her at the end of the hallway and both forced smiles then quickly finished their conversation and Captain Rogers went inside his apartment while Thor started walking towards her.

"You're back." She smiled.

"I am." He returned her smile then bent down to kiss her softly. "I am sorry that our evening had to be interrupted."

"I understand. Is everything ok? What happened?" her questions tumbled out; revealing the alarm that she had wanted to hide from him and realized in one breath had done just the opposite.

Thor smiled sweetly at her and brushed his thumb along her jaw line, "It's nothing you need concern yourself with, Quinn." She closed her eyes and wrapped her fingers around his wrist and kissed the side of his hand.

"I missed you."

"I missed you as well." He smiled. "Come back to my chamber with me so I can-what?" he chuckled when he noticed her face curling up into a smile.

"Chamber?" she giggled.

"You think I'm strange don't you?" he questioned.

"I like it though." She assured him.

Thor bent down and kissed her again. "Would you like to go for a swim?"

"I would like that very much." Quinn grinned.

After their swim, Quinn and Thor went back to his apartment where they ordered dinner in and while Quinn ended up spending the night and even with a little attempt on her part, it was obvious they were not going to pick up where they left off a few nights ago; and as the days passed it was also clear that Thor was very distracted by whatever had taken him back to Asgard to begin with and seemed to always be on alert as if he was waiting for more communication from his father at any moment even though he tried not to make it obvious. Quinn tried very hard not to feel unsettled, and even when safely nestled in Thor's enormous arms as she often was at bedtime, she couldn't help but worry.


End file.
